We've Got a Date
by FamousNoOne
Summary: James is determined to ask Lily out and confident that, this time, she'll agree. What he doesn't expect is for Lily to turn the tables on him.
1. We've Got a Date

**A/N: Teehee! Don'tcha just love James/Lily stories? I know I do! And, if any of you lovelies who are reading this have any ideas for some fantastic James/Lily, or just James or just Lily, stories, feel free to leave a review or PM me your lovely – or not lovely, I'm not picky – ideas for the crazy couple. Ta-ta! Enjoy!**

We've Got a Date

Walking into the library, James felt a new kind of confidence about asking Lily out. With his friends outside in the hall waiting for him and the girl of his dreams a mere ten metres away, James suddenly felt good about today. There was nothing that could stop him.

"Hello, James," a high-pitched voice said from directly behind him. James grimaced.

"Hello, Rebecca," James answered, turning toward the sixth-year Gryffindor. She flung her blonde hair behind her shoulder in a manner that James assumed she thought was attractive and stepped closer to him. James had to force himself not to gag at the scent of her perfume, a heavy, flowery odor that hung from the girl in a thick cloud, exactly the opposite of Lily's light, fruity scent.

"What are you doing this weekend, James? I thought perhaps you and I could go to Hogsmeade together. Perhaps take a long walk, far away from anyone else's eyes... or ears," Rebecca said, causing a rolling wave of nausea to hit James' stomach. He didn't want to go anywhere with this girl who had been infatuated with him since fourth year.

"See, I'm actually quite busy, Rebecca," James lied, looking longingly at the table Lily had occupied, only to see that she was no longer there. He sighed, defeated again.

"That's right, Rebecca. You see, I've already asked James to accompany me to Hogsmeade and he's agreed," Lily said, appearing beside James and looping her arm around his. James stared down at her in shock. Was he dreaming? No, that was definitely Rebecca's foot coming down hard on his, and definitely Lily's peal of laughter as the blonde stormed off.

"You'd better get that foot healed up by Saturday, Potter. We've got a date."


	2. The Date

**A/N: I got a few requests asking that I continue this, so I'm only going to add this chapter about what actually happens during their date, because I wasn't really planning to continue… Enjoy, lovelies!**

We've Got a Date

James winced as Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. Today was the day James was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with Lily, if she wasn't only joking like Peter thought.

"Good luck, today, mate. Don't listen to Pete; Evans wants this. The bird's been in love with you since day one. Right, Moony?" The dark haired boy shot a look in the blonde's general direction.

"Of course, Padfoot," Remus answered from behind his book. Sirius rolled his eyes, straightened James' tie, then pushed his best friend out the door with a "Have fun!"

James took a deep breath before walking down the stairs to the common room. All he could think was "What if Pete's right? What if she _is_ just trying to mess with my head?" Shaking his shoulders, James put on his confident face and trotted down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, however, the façade failed. Lily was leaning against the portrait hole, smiling brightly up at him wearing a lovely blue sundress.

James smiled back sheepishly, running his hand over the back of his neck. "Hello, Lily," he said calmly, determined not to ruin this day. Lily pushed away from the wall, wrapped her arm around James', much to his surprise, and led him out of the common room.

xXx

"So, James, where would you like to go?" Lily asked him politely. James was still dumbstruck that Lily had walked all the way to Hogsmeade with her arm around his, making idle conversation.

"How about Apollo's Bookshop? I know it's one of your favorite shops," James said. Lily smiled shyly up at him – well, that was new! – and let James lead the way to the dusty old bookstore.

Once inside, Lily let go of his arm and rushed to the back of the store without even a backwards glance. _Well, that's not what I expected_, James thought. He decided to just roam the store until Lily found what she wanted, but an hour later she was still searching the stacks of books. James was bored out of his mind and his inner marauder had already discovered a million and one things for him to get into. For example, that fragile looking owl statue looks very… Oops. Broken.

Just gonna hide that behind this stack of books.

Back away slowly.

Right into the bookkeeper…

Way to go James.

xXx

"I can't believe he kicked you out!" Lily complained as soon as she had finished yelling at the bookkeeper for "discriminating" against him because of "his previous idiocy."

It was a nice try.

"Thanks for defending me, Lily. Let me get you a butterbeer," James offered, leading her into Madame Clementine's. He really wanted her to just calm down because, as cute as she was when she was angry, he didn't want to sit through the rest of the afternoon with her dangling on an edge. Lily nodded and walked to a table, crossing both her legs and arms. James sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

When he returned with the butterbeer, however, Lily seemed to have cooled off. He put the butterbeer in front of her and settled in the seat across the table. Lily took a tentative sip and then stared down into her beverage.

"Lily?" James asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't help but wonder when you're going to give up on me," she answered quietly. "I know this whole 'acting like you're in love with me' thing is just a game to you." James' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"And," Lily continued, stronger this time, "if this _is_ some kind of sick joke, I'll hex your arse to Timbuktu."

James was speechless. Did Lily sound like she… wanted to be going out with him?

"Erm, Lily? Why… Why did you tell Rebecca we had a date this weekend?" he asked. He was going to get a straight answer whether she liked it or not.

"Well, to be honest… I didn't like the way she was looking at you. I could tell it was making you uncomfortable… Plus, the look on your face when I said we had a date was priceless!" Lily replied, giggling. James smiled at her. He liked it better when they were having a civil conversation.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but… You could have just said that and then gone and enjoyed the weekend with your friends. Why did you wait for me?"

"Well, James… I…" Lily began, but she was cut off.

"Prongsy, m'boy!" James heard Sirius yell. James rolled his eyes. Of all the times…

He turned around to see the other three Marauders at the counter ordering butterbeers. Remus smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Sirius, you promised me you wouldn't say anything to him!" Remus half-whispered furiously to Sirius. Then, to James, "We're just here for a couple butterbeers. If I had kept them in the castle any longer, McGonagall would have expelled us all." James smiled. Good ole' Marauders, always making trouble.

James turned back around to Lily, intent on finishing their earlier conversation. Before he could open his mouth to say something, however, Lily asked, "Fancy a trip to Zonko's?" Then she was up and out the door before he could answer.

Reluctantly, he stood, making his way to the door and grumbling, "Stupid Sirius, messing up everything." On the last word, his foot violently found Sirius' shin. The other boy just laughed and enjoyed his butterbeer while James pushed the door open, expecting Lily to be gone.

"Come on, James, let's go," he heard her say. He whirled around; she was leaning against the wall of the shop. She smiled up at him and James couldn't help but smile back. He offered his arm and she took it, then the pair made their way to Zonko's joke shop.

On the way there, James pondered what Lily had been saying. He was smarter than he looked; she obviously wanted to go out with him. But when had she realized that she liked him back? And why did she think he was just making a game of this?

He'd find it out sooner or later.

When they arrived at Zonko's, James showed Lily some of his favorite products, and even got her laughing so hard her face turned red and she was gasping for breath.

It probably helped that he had used the prank on Sirius, who had snuck in shortly after they arrived.

"Oi, Potter!" Sirius yelled, trying to scrape the green goo out of his hair. "Don't ruin the masterpiece!"

Remus snorted and Peter bent over laughing. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled on James' sleeve. "Come on, Potter," she said. "Let's get out of here."

The pair left and started walking further away from Hogsmeade, but James insisted on buying Lily a licorice wand before they left, knowing they were her favorite treats. Eventually they made their way to the Shrieking Shack, not being scared of the "haunted" building since they were well aware that the "ghost" that haunted it was currently in Zonko's buying some new products with the rest of the Marauders.

"What's up, Lily?" James asked after a few minutes of silence. Lily looked up at him, startled.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, James," she finally said, turning to look at the Shrieking Shack.

"And? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She laughed quietly.

"Nothing's wrong, James," she answered. Then she muttered, "Come on, Evans, you're a Gryffindor." She took a deep breath as she turned to face him. "James…"

Then she kissed him.

Lily Evans kissed James Potter.

And James Potter fainted.


	3. The Hospital Wing

We've Got a Date pt. 3

"I'm not lying, Madame Pomfrey! He fainted!" Lily tried to explain to the Healer, but she wasn't having it.

"I will not fall victim to another prank that those foul boys have concocted, Miss Evans! Now you tell that boy to wake up or I'll fetch the Headmaster!"

"Honestly, Madame Pomfrey, don't you think he'd have woken up laughing already! I can't get him to open his eyes! Please!" Lily was trying every tactic she knew. Finally, after a few more moments staring at James, Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Alright. Put him in that bed over there while I fetch a few things," she said, hurrying into her office. Lily levitated James to the bed Madame Pomfrey pointed to.

"Oh, James," Lily sighed, putting her hand on his cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Snog me senseless?" he said softly. Lily gasped. His eyes fluttered open and he gave her a lopsided smile, causing her heart to beat a little faster.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Lily questioned. James shook his head.

"I think it was the crash landing onto the bed. Thanks for that, by the way," he said jokingly. Lily rolled her eyes; she knew she hadn't dropped him on the bed… Though, now she wished she had…

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You're awake," Madame Pomfrey said, glaring at Lily, who had a feeling the Healer would never trust her again. "How convenient."

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey. I think just being in your presence helps a lad feel better," James said in his charming way. Lily wondered if that look got him anything he wanted… Probably.

"Well, off you go. I've got kids needing these beds," she said, shooing the two out of the Hospital Wing.

Once they were safely down the corridor James took Lily's hand, and she didn't pull away from him. If it surprised James, he didn't show it. He simply walked slowly beside her, stealing glances every now and then.

Lily couldn't believe that she had actually gone on a date with James Potter. Of course, he'd always been charming and attractive, and she'd always secretly enjoyed his company. Especially after what happened with Severus…

"James, is our date over?" Lily asked, pulling him to a stop next to a secret alcove she had found fifth year. James gave her a questioning glance.

"Erm, do you want it to be?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, causing shivers to crawl up Lily's spine.

She gave him a smile and pulled him towards the alcove. "Not remotely."


End file.
